Yael
by Une-Ame-Voltige
Summary: Cuddy reçoit une lettre, une lettre qui changera sa vie.   House et Cuddy ne sont plus ensemble, le 7x23 n'a jamais eu lieu Cuddy a adopté Rachel quelques années plus tôt.


**Rien à voir avec ce que vous avez pu lire précédemment. J'avais juste besoin de sortir tout ça et c'est absolument pas ce que c'était censé être. C'est moche nul et dégoulinant de guimauve j'ai horreur de ça mais je poste quand même… je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour la mauvaise qualité de ce qui suit.**

XXX

C'est un fait quotidien, le facteur passe et dépose le courrier dans chaque boite. On va le chercher, l'ouvre puis le range ou le jette la plupart du temps. Sans jamais que cela affecte notre existence. Pourtant, parfois, ce que vous trouvez dans votre boite le matin change votre vie.

La nouvelle était arrivée un matin de juin, dans une enveloppe blanche des plus communes. Un peu épaisse cependant. Lisa Cuddy était allée chercher son courrier sans réelle conviction. Quoi d'autre que des factures et de la publicité ? Qui s'intéresserait assez à elle pour lui envoyer une lettre ou une carte postale ? C'est pourquoi ce matin là, Lisa Cuddy a posé le courrier sur la table du salon sans y prêter une réelle attention. C'est seulement le soir, après que Rachel soit partie se coucher qu'elle se décida à ouvrir les habituelles factures. Il y avait certes un certain nombre de factures mais parmi celles-ci se trouvait le changement d'une vie. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe sans savoir de qui elle provenait et pris la lettre à l'intérieur.

_Lisa, _

_Il est très difficile pour moi aujourd'hui de vous annoncer que Yael est décédée hier dans un accident de la route._

_Je pourrais vous donner plus de détails étant donné que vous êtes médecin mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le plus important en ce moment._

_Je tenais à vous en informer en personne mais je me sais incapable d'affronter votre regard, votre tristesse et vos regrets._

_Sachez que je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante, j'ai, grâce à vous, eu la plus merveilleuse des filles. Je tente d'imaginer combien la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée a été la plus difficile expérience de votre vie._

_Yael m'a appris que vous aviez adopté une petite fille il y a sept ans, j'en suis ravie. Ravie que vous ayez enfin, vous aussi, trouvé votre petit ange, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous rendra heureuse comme Yael m'a rendue heureuse. _

_Je tiens à m'excuser si dans un premier temps j'ai pu paraître froide, peut-être même réticente quand Yael a demandé à vous rencontrer mais j'avais peur, peur qu'elle vous préfère à moi, peur qu'elle s'attache trop à vous._

_J'ai été à ses côtés lors des derniers instants de sa vie et elle m'a parlé de vous. Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre une lettre (que j'ai joint) qu'elle a écrit quand elle a compris qu'elle ne survivrait pas.._

_Je tenais seulement à vous faire part de son décès, et à vous remercier une dernière fois de m'avoir donné droit au bonheur._

_Les funérailles auront au courant de la semaine prochaine, je comprendrais que vous ne désiriez pas venir mais c'est ce que Yael aurait voulu._

_Cordialement, _

_Lara Kennedy._

Les mains tremblantes, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Cuddy relu plusieurs fois la lettre de Lara puis s'empara à nouveau de l'enveloppe pour prendre la lettre de Yael. Sa gorge se noua dès qu'elle reconnu son écriture.

_Lisa, _

_Je sais qu'il peut te paraître étrange que je t'écrive une lettre maintenant, dans les derniers moments de ma vie mais je tenais à te remercier, à te dire à quel point je t'admirais._

_Petite, quand maman m'a expliqué que j'avais été adoptée, qu'elle n'était pas ma mère biologique, j'ai pleuré et ai détesté la femme qui m'avait abandonnée. Je pensais que je n'étais que le fruit d'une erreur, que j'avais été conçue lors d'une soirée bien arrosée. Et puis en grandissant, j'ai osé poser des questions à maman. Elle m'a expliqué que ma mère biologique n'avait pas pu me garder à cause de ses études de médecine, que mon père biologique était parti et qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. J'ai continué à te détester, à me dire que tu aurais pu choisir ton enfant plutôt que tes études. Mais l'année dernière, quand je me suis réveillée seule après ma première nuit avec un homme, j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai pensé à ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais tombée enceinte cette nuit là. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse mais toujours est il que depuis ce jour je t'admire, je t'admire plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Tu m'as donné la vie, tu m'as portée pendant neuf mois de ta vie, tu as refusé l'avortement. Tu as voulu me donner une belle vie. Je te dois tout. Tu as réussi ta première année de médecine en portant un enfant. Tu es merveilleuse. _

_Tu n'imagines pas ma joie quand j'ai appris que maman et toi avaient en quelque sorte gardé contact. Je sais que ça ne lui a pas réellement plu, elle était jalouse, tu étais médecin à Princeton, elle était femme de chambre à New York. Elle avait honte je pense. _

_Je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois où nous nous sommes vues. Tu étais magnifique. Magnifique et tellement malheureuse._

_Nous ne nous sommes rencontrées que peu de fois et j'ai été élevée par une autre femme, et bien que ce soit elle que je considère comme ma mère, je veux que tu saches que tu seras toujours spéciale pour moi._

_La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues tu as emmené Rachel, j'espère qu'elle saura combler ce manque dans ta vie. Ce manque qui est présent depuis 20 ans et dont je suis la cause._

_Je n'ai toujours pas osé te demander qui est mon père biologique, maman m'a toujours dit que tu avais été folle amoureuse de lui mais je ne sais pas si c'est le cas ou si elle disait ça pour me rassurer. Je n'aurai plus l'occasion de te poser la question. C'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment aimé savoir. Savoir qui il était, ce qu'il est devenu et surtout savoir s'il savait qu'il avait une fille. _

_J'écris et les minutes passent, je me rapproche d'une mort certaine et je veux que tu saches que c'est à toi que je pense._

_Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée et je te remercie une fois de plus. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir te le dire mais je pense que même si nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien, je t'aime Lisa. Tu représente ce que je suis aujourd'hui car même si je le dois en majorité à l'éducation que maman m'a donnée je pense que tu as été une partie importante de ma vie. Je te dois beaucoup._

_Au revoir Lisa, avec toute mon affection, _

_Yael._

Après avoir lu la lettre de sa fille plusieurs fois, Cuddy s'écroula dans le canapé, en pleurs et s'endormit d'épuisement au bout de plusieurs heures.

XXXX

«-House

-Non

-House il faut qu'on parle

-Ca se finit mal à chaque fois et la dernière fois que tu m'as parlé c'était pour rompre. Je ne veux pas t'écouter.

-House s'il-te-plaît

-Ca a un rapport avec le fait que tu pleures ?

-Non

-Bon alors quoi ?

-J'aimerais qu'on aille manger un truc ensemble mardi.

-Quoi, t'es en manque, tu regrettes de m'avoir largué ?

-Non, je…

-Alors pourquoi ?

-C'est important

-Non »

XXXX

« -Bon alors, on s'envoie en l'air ?

-…

-Bon arrêtes de pleurer un peu et dis moi où on va le manger ce truc.

-…

-Génial… je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir, arrête toi je descends, je rentre chez moi.

-…

-Putain Cuddy, t'es chiante.

-…

-C'est ça fais le mur, rooh et arrête de chialer c'est chiant ! »

XXXX

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ?

-C'était ta fille

-Quoi ?

-Notre fille »

XXXX

« -C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu m'emmènes à un enterrement et tu me dis que c'est ma fille ?

-Oui

-Ne me dis pas juste oui, explique moi !

-Je suis tombée enceinte House il y a 20 ans à la fac.

-Ca veut rien dire elle aurait pu être de n'importe qui !

-Elle est de toi

-Putain !

-Oh et arrête de dire putain tu veux ? »

XXXX

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je t'appelle et que je te dise que t'étais un connard, que j'étais amoureuse de toi et que tu venais de partir sans rien dire ? Que je te dise que j'étais enceinte de toi ? A quoi bon ?

- Oui ou même que tu m'en parle il y a 2 ans quand tu t'endormais encore dans mes bras le soir. Putain Lisa, on a passé presque un an ensemble et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Je suis désolée

-T'as une photo ?

-Comment ?

-T'as une photo de cette fille, Yael ?

-Oui, j'ai une photo de nous et Rachel il y a un mois

-Je veux la voir »

XXXX

«- Elle te ressemble.

-Elle te ressemble aussi.

-Cuddy je vais rentrer chez moi, arrête de pleurer et pense à autre chose.

-House, reste, s'il-te-plaît

-Non »

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

« Rachel, je sors ce soir

-Ok, je peux inviter Aaron ?

-Pas quand je ne suis pas à la maison.

-Rooh c'est bon on va pas s'envoyer en l'air

-Bon ça passe pour aujourd'hui

-Merci

-Il y a des préservatifs dans le premier tiroir de la salle de bain !

-T'es horrible maman !

-Rachel, surtout protège toi.

-Mais oui ! »

XXXX

« Non mais imagine ! Aaron et elle sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air !

-Et alors ?

-Si ça se trouve c'est pas la première fois !

-Calme toi un peu tu veux ?

-Mouais…

-Bon, on se la fait cette partie ?

-House, je déteste jouer à MarioKart !

-Ben écoute, c'est toi qui ne veux pas m'embrasser !

-House… Je suis désolée.

-Je sais. Tu dors là ?

-Ouais, je vais dormir là.

-Tu veux que je dorme sur le canapé ?

-Non, on dort ensemble, mais on ne fait que dormir.

-Je pourrai te toucher ?

-Non

-Lisa…. Cuddy… je t'aime.

-Je sais House, je sais. »

XXXX

« Tu sais que tu viens de m'embrasser ?

-Oui

-Tu sais que tu ne voulais plus de relation avec moi ?

-Oui

-Tu sais que tu es folle amoureuse de moi ?

-Oui

-Tu sais que tu me détestais il y a un mois ?

-Oui

-Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu me déshabille ?

-T'es super sexy et je suis en manque de sexe

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait changer d'avis tout d'un coup ? Ce qui fait que comme ça en trente secondes t'es prête à recommencer quelque chose avec moi ?

-Je dois être amoureuse.

-Ouais ça doit être quelque chose comme ça. Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

-Enormément !

-Je suis sérieux Cuddy !

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est le bébé qui va t'en vouloir, avoir des vieux croutons comme parents. Ses copines vont sans cesse lui demander pourquoi ce sont ses grands-parents qui viennent le chercher.

-Oh arrête on est tellement sexy qu'elles seront jalouses ! Au pire on enverra Rachel la chercher !

-Faut qu'on lui trouve un prénom.

-J'aime assez Yael…

- House ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime

-Oh je sais ! Tu vois ça servait à rien de faire semblant de ne pas m'aimer pendant tout ce temps ! Imagine tout le temps qu'on a perdu, on aurait pu s'envoyer en l'air vachement de fois !

-T'es bête, dis tu ne me trouve pas grosse ?

-Tu es superbe »

XXXX

« House ?

-Quoi ?

-Maman a perdu les eaux, tu viens ?

-Je sais pas

-Tu vas pas lui faire vivre ça une deuxième fois hein ? Tu vas pas encore la laisser avec un gosse sur le dos ?

« Non Rachel, bien sur que non, j'arrive »

XXXX

C'est un fait quotidien, le facteur passe et dépose le courrier dans chaque boite. On va le chercher, l'ouvre puis le range ou le jette la plupart du temps. Sans jamais que cela affecte notre existence. Beaucoup de boites ce matin là annonceraient la naissance de Yael Cuddy-House.


End file.
